Girl Meets High School in the 90's
by queenm764
Summary: A strong storm picks Riley and Maya up and drops them in the 90's on their first day of High School. How will things turn out when the girls attend John Adams High with Cory, Topanga, and Shawn. Will something or someone make them want to stay? Will be RATED M for serious situations. (inspired by Seven Years In The 90s but with more mature content) (Young Shawn/Maya) (Cory/Topanga)
1. How Did We Get Here?

Girl Meets High School in the 90's

Note: Maya and Riley have already graduated from 8th grade and are starting high school.

Maya's POV

I am walking down the street on my way to my best friend Riley's apartment like I did all the time but today is different. Today is our first day of high school and my stomach has so many god damn butterflies. I'm so nerves for high school but don't tell anyone that or I will break you!

So, I reach Riley's apartment and I buzz up like 30 times because it is extremely cold and windy outside today. I almost got blown over. I was only standing there a minute until Riley came shooting out the front door of the apartment complex.

"Come on Maya! What took you so long?" Riley said as she grabbed my wrist and started moving way too quickly for me to keep up. "We are going to be late! You must have slept in again!"

"NO! I left my house on time but this horrible weather kept me behind." I explained to Riley as I was still being dragged. As she was pulling me I noticed the wind started picking up. "Riley! RILEY!the wind is holding us back!"

"Must….. Get….. To… Lucas!" Riley grunted as she continued to try to walk against the wind that keep getting stronger and stronger.

"What?" I asked giving her the 'really?' face even though I clearly heard what she said.

"I said I must get to high school" Riley tried to save herself. Before I could say anything else the wind lifted us into the air and was whirling us in a circle. "MAYA! GRAB MY HAND!" I took her hand and closed my eyes. I felt as if my life flashed before my eyes as I waited for my fate. I was waiting for something anything to happen.

I opened my eyes slowly and I was still holding on to Riley's hand. We were still on my feet so I looked around a little. Maybe we landed somewhere but I didn't recognize anything around us. "Where the fuck are we?!" I shouted really loud.

Riley opened her eyes and looked around. "This defiantly isn't New York." A bunch of kids were running into the school right in front of us. I turned my head to read the sign John Adams High School.

"John Adams High School?! How the hell did we get here?" I yelled so loud that two boys walking by had stopped.

"You probably got here from your bus or if you live close then you probably walked here babe." One of the boys said to me as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I squinted my eyes and focused because they looked extremely familiar…. Then finally I realized!

"SHAWN?!" me and riley both asked together. Then we looked at each other is disbelief.

"Look Cory, I haven't even stepped into the high school and chicks already know my name." Shawn smirked then looked at me. He ran is fingers threw his hair winked at me. "If you ever need any more of your questions answered babe I can help you." Then Shawn removed his arm around me and stared walking again. Riley and a young Cory exchange awkward glances for a quick moment before he followed Shawn.

I was still holding on to Riley's hand and then I noticed that her clothes were different. She was wearing a long purple skirt and a while blouse. Then I looked down and I had on fucking overalls and not even the cute kind.

"How the fuck did we end up in the 90's with your dad and Shawn? And was Shawn hitting on me? Oh my gosh." I was in complete disbelief but I had to admit young Shawn looked a lot cuter then he did in the pictures I have seen of his at Riley's house. Cory had a bunch of old photos of him.

Riley's eyes opened super wide "The universe is working against me!" she cried.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head at her.

"I was super excited to start fresh in high school, where my dad wouldn't be my teacher and I could flirt with Lucas. I couldn't wait for summer to be over. So now I'm standing here in front of my dad's old high school with my young dad and a young uncle Shawn in the 90's. My cute outfit that I took me forever to pick out is now gone and replaces with this church skirt, and there is no Lucas!"

I rolled my eyes at her rabbling but then I noticed the sun and I know how much Riley loves warm weather. " At least the weather is nice now." I smiled at her until she gave me a serious look.

Suddenly a big hand touched my shoulder. "You two must be the Foster girls I've been waiting on." The voice from behind us said.

"Should we turn around?" Riley asked clearly frightened.

"What other choice is there?" I asked

"We could run!" she said proudly.

I glanced at her and started counting down….. 5… 4…3…2…1…

"FEENY?!"


	2. First Day In The 90's

First Day in the 90's

Mr. Feeny was standing right in front of us clearly waiting for us to say something.

"What?" I finally managed to squeeze out. I was still extremely shocked. How could this happen? How can this be?

"Maya Hart and Riley Matthews? You're part of the Foster Care Program, Investing In Our Youth." Feeny said as he was starting to get a little confused himself.

"Foster program?" Riley asked.

"No one explained this program to your girls?" Feeny seemed really irritated and took a deep breath, "You both were chosen to be in our Investing In Our Youth Program. People want you to have a fair chance at an education. You will have a more comfortable life here then you did in the New York foster homes. You will spend your four years of high school here at John Adams High School and apply to all the colleges you can and the program will pay for it. Fenny explained.

"What? I asked again because none of this is making sense. I have a parent, even though she isn't around like I would like her too.

This is an amazing opportunity for you young ladies. I hope you take advantage of it so you can have a better future. I couldn't help but kind of giggle at that because I already knew what was going to happen in the future because I was from there. Feeny gave me a stern look. "Come follow me."

Feeny led us in the school and down the hallway. As we were walking Shawn and Cory were talking by their lockers. Feeny stopped right in front of the two boys.

"I'm just going to assume you gentlemen are up to no good so knock it off." Feeny said sarcastically.

"How did you know? We'll stop right now." Cory joked matching Feeny's stern tone.

Shawn and I made eye contact and he smiled at me. "You chicks must be bas ass. You're already in trouble with Feeny on the first day." Shawn said

"Language Mr. Hunter! That just costed you a detention." Feeny scolded.

"Yeah what's new." Shawn said running his fingers threw his hair. I couldn't believe how naturally cute he was. Wait what? Did I just think that way about Shawn, no no no I mean gross. Right?

"These are the girls that will be staying with me for their High School years." Feeny explained to them.

"Wait what? We're staying with you?" Riley finally spoke.

"Could you imagine the horror? Leaving with Feeny?" Shawn asked Cory and they both started laughing.

"Yes almost as terrifying as your grades Mr. Hunter." Feeny shot back and the boys stopped laughing. "Come on girls I'll explain the rest of what is to be expected of you in my office."

We reached the office and we all took a seat. Feeny then handed us backpacks and they were filled with school supplies. I could smell the fresh pencils. The supplies was new and way better then the stuff my mom would get me from the 99 cent store.

"I wil be watching you guys around here. You will keep nothing below a B average and you will also be involved in extracurricular activities to put on those college applications your Junior year.

"Where is our first class?" I asked.

"Topanga?" Mr. Feeny called. I could see Riley having a mini heart attack,

A young and very beautiful Topanga walked in the room with hair down to her elbows. "Hi I'm Topanga I will be showing you to your lockers and to your first class. We have it together you know." She smiled at us and me and Riley followed her out the office.

Topanga walked us to our lockers and of course our lockers are right next to Cory and Shawn who were still standing there. "These are your lockers and your first class is over there. The teacher is Mr. Turner but I haven't seen him yet of course since it is the first day of school. From what I've heard he is a total babe."

Me and Riley exchanged disgusted looks because Mr. Turner was like family to us back at home. "What do you think about Cory?" Riley asked smiling at her. "Is he a… babe?"

"Corey? Ew noo total butthead. We're just friends. Why do you like him?" Topanga said and I started bursting out laughing.

"No no no!" Riley freaked out and covered her eyes embarrassed. I was still giggling as I opened my locker but then my locker door slammed right in front of my face. I looked over to my right and of course it's the boy that's been haunting me. Shawn freaking Hunter.

"Why would you do that you egg head?" Topanga exclaimed.

Shawn stepped closer to me "So babe, lets cut to the chase. You, me, chubbies." Shawn flipped his hair again. I held in my smile because even though he was super cute he was starting to challenge my patience.

I grabbed the front of his shirt, brought his face close to mine, and locked my eyes on his. I gave him a dirty look and said "Look here Hunter. You don't want any of this. I will crush you. Don't cross me."

He started to giggle and blush and he said "Your eyes are beautiful." I pushed him out the way and started to walk to the bathroom and Riley followed behind me leaving Topanga there.

"Wait! Don't you guys have any questions?" Topanga yelled after us.

"No we kind of like to do our own thing." I shouted back throwing up a peace sign as I kept walking.

"Yeah let us figure it out ourselves Mom!" Riley then stopped "I mean Mamacita! Gosh you're so pretty. Thank you so much bye!" Riley tried to save herself. I grabbed her hand and started walking faster towards the bathroom.

We made it to the bathroom and to my surprise it was empty and there was a couch in there! "Look Riles there is a couch in here. I know what I'm going to be doing when I'm skipping class. Goodnight." I fell face down in the couch but then sat up because I started thinking about how many asses have been on this couch

"Maya this is serious! We are trapped in the 90's. We don't belong here and we don't know how to get back. Also we are defiantly not Foster kids." Riley whined.

"Look Riley." I grabbed her arm and made her sit on the coach with me. "We can't do anything right now. I say we just wait it out and go with the flow until we figure it out."

"We need to find someone to help us get back like a scientist." Riley said trying to brain storm ideas.

I grabbed her face gentle and made her look at me. "Look peaches if you tell anyone you will spend the 90's in a mental institution because you're going to sound crazy. Then we will never get back to our time." I tried to explain.

"You're only saying that because now you're the same age as Uncle Shawn. You totally like him." Riley teased me. Leave it to her to be a hopeless romantic at any time.

"And you only want to go back to flirt with Lucas." I nudged her and she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Fine we will go with it for now but we need to get back home. What if we do something to alter the future? Our Future?" Riley started making valid points.

The ball rang and me and Riley ran as fast as we could to our first class. As I was running I started thinking about what Riley said. What if us being here does something to affect our present? I don't understand I was told the Universe never makes mistakes, so why did the universe bring us here? Maybe that's what we are here to figure out.

We reached the class and caught our breath and the teacher was still writing on the board so we snuck into the only two available seats in the second to last row. I put my book bag on the ground and the person behind me tapped my shoulder so I turned around

"Couldn't stay away?"


	3. Rest Of The First Day

The Rest If The 1st Day

Shawn's POV

The blue eyes blonde girl sat in front of me. She didn't seem interested in me at all like the other girls and that made me wonder what was wrong with her. Who was she? Where did she come from? Who was she?

As she bent down to get her backpack I caught her attention. "Couldn't stay away from me?" I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Shawn did you hear anything I just said?" Mr. Turner asked me. I know he was intruding himself before Riley and Maya walked in but after that I completely spaced out. I stared at him in confusion. "Let me repeat myself for those of you who are not listening. You will grab a partner you don't know and ask each other these questions I have written on the board. So no Cory and Shawn you can't be partners. Pair up and begin" Then Mr. Turner said as his desk.

Everyone in the class paired together and the only students left were me, Riley, Topanga, Maya, and Cory. Topanga and Cory were arguing over who was going to have Riley as a partner.

"You don't even like school Cory. Why do you care now?" Topanga complained as she tried to pull Riley her way.

Cory started to pull Riley her way. "Because no one should have to listen to your boring stories that no one cares about." Cory said. I laughed at the joke because he was right. Sometimes Topanga could go on for hours about things no one really cared about but Cory and Topanga totally like each other. They are already fighting like a married couple.

Maya was still at her desk and she was drawing something. I pulled my chair up right next to her and looked at her notepad. It was of some blonde waitress. I was going to ask her who it was but she closed her notepad as soon as she saw me looking.

Mayas POV

"Now what do you want?" I snapped at Shawn who was invading my personal bubble.

"Let's be partners. You can get to know me and I can get to know you and maybe we will flow a little better." He said and then bit his lip. Not in a sexual way but in a nerves way. It was actually kind of cute.

I looked over at Riley and she was answering questions for both Cory and Topanga. I guess they had turned into a little group. "Looks like I have no choice." I rolled my eyes, looked at the board, and read the questions.

What is your name? 2. What is your favorite thing to do? 3. What is a secret about yourself? 4. What are you scared of? 5. What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?

"Okay Hunter so here is what we are going to do." I ripped him out a blank piece of paper from my notepad. "We will read the questions together right down our own answers and then switch papers." I said even though I was always interested in hearing about Shawn's life back at home I just really liked taking the shortcut at school.

"Well I already know my name so number one is easy." He joked. "For number two my favorite thing to do is hang out with my best friend Cory."

"Yeah well my favorite thing to do is hang out with my best friend Riley." I replied.

"Oh Yeah well what's a secret about you? Answer number 3." He raised his eyebrows at me.

I thought for a moment and then I thought of something. "My secret is I might come off as a bitch but I know I have a good heart." It wasn't much but it was true and I just wanted to get through this assignment. "What about you?"

"I might come off as a player but I have a sensitive side when I meet the right girl." Shawn batted his eyes at me and I pushed him and he lightly grabbed my hand.

"I am scared of letting people get too close to me because everyone leaves." I answered number 4 and snatched my hand away from him.

"I'm scared that I'll be nothing but trailer trash for the rest of my life." Shawn answered number for with a sad tone in his voice.

"I hope to pass all my classes this year." I tried to move on by answering the last question.

"My goal is to have you fall in love with me by the end of the year." He said jumping back into a regular tone.

He was seriously like a cute Farkle. "Good so we're gone then." I smiled and grabbed the leg of his chair. "I hope you fall for me too." Then I pulled his chair from underneath him and the whole class laughed.

Shawn laid on the floor in disbelief. "Yeah I'm defiantly falling alright." He said in pain in his voice. "Coryyyy!" He called for his best friend to help him up off the floor.

"I've got you Shawnie!" Cory said helping Shawn get on his feet.

"Is my hair ok?" Shawn asked running his fingers threw it couple times.

"It looks great Shawn. You look great." Cory encouraged his best friend.

The bell rand and I grabbed my book bag and walked out with Riley. Surprisingly Riley and I have every class together besides Art. She is taking theater that hour.

I walked into the art class excited because I know Art and I love it. Then I saw Shawn and I turned around and tried to walk out.

"Maya Hart?" The teacher called me. I slowly turned around and smiled. I took a seat but the teacher walked up to me. "Maya Hart. Your old school sent me pictures of some of your art work. You're really talented. Keep it up and you could have a lot of good colleges wanting to give you scholarships. My name is Mrs. Allen by the way. What a pleasure having such talent in my class." Then she shook my hand and walked to the front of the class. I had never received that much acknowledge on my art work before and it made me feel good. And Speaking of acknowledging, Shawn didn't even look at me or even blink my way. He was flirting with another girl. I mean I didn't care but he can't flirt with me and this other girl too… I guess I kind of do care.

At the end of the school day we went to Feeny's office to see what we were to do next. Feeny told us to wait in his office while he finished up work. So Riley and I attempted to get on the computer in his office.

"Look at this dinosaur." I said making a remark at how seriously old this computer was.

"Well technology it's not old now." Riley said "And there isn't much on time traveling either."

"I just want to figure out how we got here and how do we get back?" I complained and yelled at the very difficult computer.

Riley got up and went over to her backpack. " I think I know why we are here Maya." She pulled out a Cheerleading Try Outs paper and handed it to me. "The Universe wants me to be a cheerleader so it places me in a time where it would be easier for me.

"No Riley." I shook my head at her.

"Yes Maya because I signed you up too and try outs are tomorrow after school and Mr. Feeny said we need an extra-curricular" Riley said over excited. "Unless you want to be on the chess club or the debate team then this is your only choice."

I rolled my eyes at Riley then of course I had to give in. I couldn't last a day in something like the chess club but I can always be a lazy cheerleader.

 **Note: Hi guys thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites and the follows also. Keep it up if you want me to upload the next chapter because it has Maya/Shawn moments in it and Riley tries to get her parents together. I already have it typed but I just want to know that people are reading and that I'm just typing to myself.**

 **Note2: Also I know that this story is rated T for right now but I will be changing that very soon because as the girls get settled into the 90s they do run into some trouble.**


End file.
